


The Shifters (Under Construction)

by MlitaryKrackers34



Series: The Shifter Tales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Blushing Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cinnamon Roll Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Fantasy, Female Hangi Zoe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horny Eren Yeager, Im tired, Manga Spoilers, Masterbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, My First Fanfic, My first fic, Omega Eren, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Annie Leonhart, Short Eren Yeager, Shy Eren Yeager, Smart Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Telepathic Bond, bertholt annie and reiner are protective of eren, humping, i will be adding tags as i go along, reiner is like a big brother to the shifters, this story may or may not be shitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlitaryKrackers34/pseuds/MlitaryKrackers34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(spoiler alert contains spoilers from manga.)</p>
<p> The shifters are a prized endangered race for the jewels on their foreheads and the amount of their<br/>deaths. shifters are powerful creatures that can be found in forests in a moderate amount of groups.<br/>The Military police are responsible for tracking them down and capturing them.</p>
<p>Meet the Scouting Legion, this is a place wear they rescue shifters from the Military police.</p>
<p>Meet Eren, a shy caring shifter that was rescued by a sliver eyed man.</p>
<p>Meet Levi, a captain who fell in love with a bright-eyed shifter</p>
<p>(this is a shitty summary I know don't judge me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Axoimian Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> this story is going to be have ideas at the top of my head so brace your selves for the most unorganized fic in your life. probably I don't even know any more.

* * *

 Somewhere deep in the forest, there is a tribe of people known as the Axiomians. The Axiomians are a part of a race known to humanity as the Shifters. Shifters are a race of people that are capable of turning into titans. The Axiomian tribe is a where our protagonist of the story- Eren Yeager - lives, but that is for another time. Axiomians have tribal marking that can be red, blue, green, or black. the markings show just how strong a Axiomian is and what status they are.

Titans can come in different classes, these classes are known as the Rouges and Vessels. The Rouges are the ones that are basically shifters merged with titans and go to the walls to fill their hunger. Usually though, Rouges are killed as soon as they transform to protect the tribes' people. Vessels are basically titans that are being controlled by the shifters in the nape with their bodies in contact, the differences from Rouges and Vessels are that a shifters' Vessel can walk around on it's own without 'dissolving'. Vessels can also talk on their own and change into a human while Rouges die immediately when separated from the controller if the controllers' body is still their.

Black markings mean that they are really powerful and/or the leaders of the tribe. They are commonly known as the Alphas of the tribe. There can be up to only 5 Alphas. Alphas also only have a black jewel to signify their status since it is so rare.

Green markings mean that they are mildly strong and/or are the people that live normal lives. They can become the medic, shop vendors, pretty much any job that gets money.

Blue markings mean that the people who have these markings are almost as strong as the Alphas but help plan hunts,  help find a different area to move to if the situation calls for it and they are responsible for approving the tribes' choices. They are basically the Council of the tribe.

Red markings mean that they are the Warriors of the tribe, meaning that they pretty much fight for the tribe when the time calls for it and they also help protect the tribes. They are known to have different classes of Titans. Their markings disappear to make getting in the walls easier and they can cover their jewel with a sash, makeup, or any type of clothing can cover their foreheads.

**Clothing**

The clothing for Axiomians are made from fur, feathers, and leather from different animals. They have many assortments of clothing being from sweaters, hoodies, shirts, crop tops etc. To make the clothing have different colors they pretty much use flowers petals for different colors by mashing them up in a bowl to make dye. For jewelry, they use different minerals located in the mines that miners sell.

**Jewels on their foreheads**

The jewels appear on their foreheads when they come of age which is at 15 years of age. the jewels colors' are reflected of their personalities, their eyes, or just random.

( I know some of you guys might be curious about the color of Eren, Annie, Reiner and Berthold's jewels so I'm gonna tell you.

Eren = green, blue, with specks of gold and light gold.

Annie = Blue, light blue, purple

Reiner = red, orange, yellow

Berthold = same as Annie's expect his has mint green)

* * *

**Powers**

A Axiomians power can come from ages from 15-18. An Axiomians power is something the scientists from the MP's try to understand by dissecting their bodies, looking for the source of the magic. There are types of magic; Fire magic, Water magic, Wind magic, Earth magic, Light magic,Dark magic, and crystal magic. Fire magic is basically the controlling of fire. This can be both have deadly consequences and good effects. Water magic is used the same way as fire magic is, it also has the same effect for deadly consequences if in the wrong hands. Same goes for Wind and Earth magic except that Earth magic makes animals love the shit out of you and Wind magic can control on coming deadly storms by lessening the storms rate of destruction. Light magic is used in churches in the tribe to purify people and I quote ' to ask the lord for forgiveness for our sins.'. Dark magic is what consumes a shifter to turn them into a Rouge. Dark magic can cause utter despair for innocent families and people. Crystal magic is only given to people through their genes. the Leonhardt family is the only family that has this gene so far in their generation. They also have water magic but it's more common. The Jaeger family controls fire because I said so.


	2. The calm of the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED SO YEAH AFTER LIKE 4 RETRIES I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO PUT THIS UP WOOP WOOP ALSO I DONT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT A CHARACTER TO ANSWER ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS THAN JUST SAY WHO THE QUESTION IS FOR THEN MLITARY KRAACKER SHALL GIVE YOU. YASSSSSSSSSS LLLLOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDD.

Eren ran to the [cottage](http://jameslillich.com/illustration.html) he shares with Annie, Reiner and Berthold, narrowly avoiding the residents that lived there. Since Annie had something really important to say, he had to cut his visit to his cousin, blonde named Avia. Avia was a girl with hazel eyes, freckles dotting her cheeks, and petite body, and a bubbly personality. She was a fire mage which meant she can control the element of fire. Eren telepathed to Reiner causing his jewel to light up in mesmerizing colors.

_'ne, ne Reiner what does Annie need us for exactly?'_ Eren asked

Reiner chuckled _'well my little bunny, it has something to do with the MPs'_ he finished and exited

After hearing that Eren sped up to sprinting his way to cabin. his bangs and high ponytail swishing and bouncing because of it. In record time, Eren burst through the door panting harshly from running so fast so he quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some water and sat down in the living [room](http://polycount.com/discussion/119038/udk-fantasy-cottage-interior) and drank it halfway in one gulp.

"OK, we all here right" Reiner called

**"YEAH"** they all said in union.

"OK, Annie its your turn to talk" Reiner called

Annie nodded and turned to everyone in the room

"OK, the Alphas have informed me that we need to have to double the security and increase the training on all warriors because the MPs are riding through this forest in 3 months since winter is coming and they wont be able to get back out here until the snow clears up enough for their horses. They also said that all of the tribe members must stay inside to prevent less kidnappings from happening." she finished letting the silence take over the living area to let the words from her sink in.

Reiner was the one to break the silence "how many people will be in the expedition?"

Annie sighed " Around 500 people since they wont be coming back here in the forest, they want to take as many as possible."

"What has Berik and Ymir said about Survey corps so far?" Reiner questioned out of blue. The other three looked at him with curiosity. Eren tilted his head "Well, last time I heard from them, they said everything was going fine. Well, as fine as everything could be when surrounded by nosy teens... OH YEAH! Ymir said she found her mate! She said that the girl was from a village located on the country side." The group was happy for Ymir finding her true mate since not many people are lucky to find them.

"Wait, Reiner? Why did you ask about Ymir and Berik?" Berthold questioned suspiciously. Reiner smirked "Ah! I'm glad to have you as a mate! You always know what I'm planning" Eren, Annie, and Berthold had a horrible feeling about this.

  **Meanwhile in the survey corp**

 

 "LLLLLLLLEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!'' a brunette cackled as Levi began to prepare for a full on head ache.

"What shitty glasses" Levi asked

" Erwin just told me that we are going to have a meeting! Every squad Leader and new recruit HAS to be there!" practically screamed.

Levi started to rub his temples.

The mad woman continued

"Also, the meeting starts now! So lets go!" The mad woman dragged a struggling shorty out of the room. 'I never get a break he thought bitterly...' The odd pair marched to the meeting. The two walked inside, being there last to come in. The 104th squad along with some other recruits and squad leaders were there, the commander also. The scientist and corporal took there seats and waited for everyone to quiet down for the meeting to start.

The Commander gave the room a once over for any absences and began "Some of you may be wondering why I assembled the legion here. The reason is for the 57th expedition outside the walls." He took a breather "We have made arrangements for all of the new recruits to begin their training and lessons on what to do when out there. Me and my right hand man, Squad Leader Mike hope all of you pay attention during these procedures."

He let the new recruits have the information sink in before he cleared his throat to gain their attention back "But that is not all. Last week, we received a secretive letter from an Shifter tribe known as the Axiomians." The legion broke out in murmurs among each other. The Axiomian tribe was and still is known for their extraordinary abilities and weapons. The group was also known for being brutal in war according to the rumors veterans and cadets in the MPs made.

"In the letter, the mysterious sender or sender had stated that they needed our help in protecting their village from the MPs." This brought their full attention towards the Commander. The tribe was also known for not asking for help, mostly preferring to do everything their selves. So for them to hear the tribe asking for help was a surprise. "Another thing before we close this meeting." Erwin drawled "Is that there will also be lessons on how to behave around the shifters since the expedition will be about seeing said shifters."

He concluded Everyone was shocked at first, even Levi but he didn't show it. The new recruits had never seen shifters save for a few people that got to see one. Ymir and Berik looked at each other and shook their heads. Their secret was gonna be harder to keep since whenever these brats got rowdy, they started to get desperate for more information, that blonde coconut the most.

Ymir and Berik mind linked each other in secrecy. 'Yo, Watch out for Armin cause I can tell he's confused as to how us shifters know so much' Ymir warned. Berik nodded, braking off the mind link with Ymir as they both left the meeting room in favor of lunch. But not before Ymir grabbed Krista. They walked down the corridor with the 104th squad catching up quick.

They heard Connie first "Guys! Have any of you seen a member of the Axiomians tribe? From what I've heard, they have claws as nails to fight and some bad ass fighting skills! Some people say their part Titan too since they have abnormal strength!" Ymir and Berik shook their heads at Connie's gullible brain. Why would one believe all the rumors they hear when said person hasn't seen a Shifter?

Sasha spoke, "I haven't seen a Shifter in person! I've heard that they prowl in the forest at the dead of night, waiting to kidnap a innocent human soul!" For a second, the two secret shifters were actually scared. Having enough of the two idiots bickering, Ymir turned and addressed the two in a annoyed tone, "Can you two shut up?! Those rumors are a bunch bullshit! Besides, how do you even know if any if this stuff is true huh?"

This got Sasha and Connie to shut their trap really quick. Berik spoke up next, "True. Adding on to what Ymir was saying, you guys will get to see a couple of shifters soon." Berik looked at Ymir in question if he could say the next line. She shrugged since she really didn't care and was to busy with Krista. He turned back and said, "Ymir and I even know a few.." Now that caught their attention.

Everyone looked at the two in shock since again, it's pretty damn rare to see a shifter in person since they are so secretive. Mina, a girl with two low pigtails, began with a shocked tone. "Seriously?! How?! Wouldn't you guys be dead right now?" He sighed in exasperation "Like Ymir said, Rumors around here are a bunch of bs." Connie, finally out of shock, yelled, "Can you tell us more about them?!" Ymir and Berik turned to the group with blank faces.

"No" They said in a monotone voice. "In all due time, you'll learn more." Berik said wisely as the trio walked away (Krista was silently watching everything happen), Leaving the 104th squad confused. Mikasa and Armin were silently pondering this the most, for it felt like they knew what Berik and Ymir were talking about. They just couldn't remember what.

 

 


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things I forgot to clear up... SORRY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I do not own attack on titan or any pictures in here nothing... I'm not poor so don't get any ideas!...

SO we meet again....

Listen a few things I completely forgot to clear up was that

Axiomians can regenerate like normal titan shifters

  1. they can do some amazing parkour and are extremely fast from training so they can escape 3DMG

  2. they have magic

  3. * * *

  4. they can communicate with each other through their minds

  5. Eren is part Alpha part warrior meaning he isn't fully alpha so he can't control the tribe and his jewel is normal instead of black and his markings have BOTH RED AND BLACK BUT THE BLACK IS HIDDEN.
  6. Alphas don't have markings all over their body the markings can be on their arms, legs, waist, torso, face, etc...
  7. Alphas and warriors can hide both their jewels and markings.
  8. the jewels on their foreheads are magical when with a shifter but when humans take the jewel out, it loses it's powers and returns to normal jewel.
  9. Mikasa does have her scarf.
  10. Armin and Mikasa have lost their memories of their childhood after Wall Maria fell..... 

Wall Maria has fallen 
  1. The Axiomian tribe are one of the last 3 shifter tribes remaining.
  2. Axiomians have another language then English but it is extremely hard to understand by humans.
  3. The spies that were sent to each regiment (sorry if I forgot to add that in the last chapter) are FROM THE MANGA AND ARE MADE UP SO CALM THE HELL DOWN... you didn't miss a thing.

* * *

EDIT: I'm not done with this
  4. Eren reverts to his angered, stubborn side when his alpha side of him emerges.
  5. If a shifter has the smut with a human character, there is a telepath between the brains for them to communicate with each other.
  6. Axiomians have telekinesis when they get their jewels at 15 so if two Axiomians have smut together, it just strengths the bond so that the mates know where each other are, how they feel.




	4. Expedition:Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Axiomians are betrayed by their own kind and the scouts leave for the expedition
> 
> THIS TAKES PLACE 2 MONTHS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH OH! SO U GUYS WERE EXPECTING SOME TRAINING TO HAPPEN WITH THE AXIOMIANS OR SOME SCREEN TIME FOR THE SCOUTS? HELL NAW YOU GUYS GETTING SOMETHING BETTER THAN THAT... ACTION! 
> 
> (WARNING, SHITTY FIGHT SCENE UP AHEAD, BRACE FOR IMPACT!) 
> 
> -EDIT-
> 
> I fixed the fight scene to hopefully make it better! ^W^

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Kiki-a 25 year old female warrior who had ash blond hair in a elven hairstyle- ran to the plaza of the tribe screaming in their native language "THE MPS ARE HERE, WE WERE BETRAYED BY OUR KIND, HIDE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!!!"

After screaming that another male warrior came behind her saying "YES, THIS IS TRUE, WE HAVE SEEN THIS WITH OUR OWN EYES, HIDE QUICKLY FOR YOUR LIVES!"

After that Kiki quickly ran over to a podium and blew a horn which was for saying that the MPS were in the vicinity and all warriors need to grab their weapons and gear up fast.

 

 

 

After that all the warriors quickly grabbed there weapons and got to the base located a good distance away from the tribe.

"C-SECTER-17, TO THE EDGE OF THE FOREST TO THE WEST, NOW!", Raven commanded.

C-SECTER-17 consisted of Eren, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold because even though there were a small team, they had the strongest weapons, magic and highest skills there was. "SIR, YES SIR!" they addressed in union and took off as fast as possible to the west.

"Squad Nix YOUR JOB IS TO GUARD C-SECTER-17!" she ordered

"SIR,YES SIR" they quickly saluted and followed the said squad

"THE HALF OF YOU STAY HERE IN THE TRIBE AND GUARD THE MEMBERS HERE AND THE REST OF YOU IN THE FIELD WITH ME, LET'S MOVE!" she quickly ordered and turned not waiting for a reply and leapt into the trees making her way to the battlefield.

* * *

 

**In the Battlefield**

Death. Death was everywhere at once, innocence dying all at once all for human greed. Screams of Agony was everywhere. blood was being spilled at the end of each blade scythe and arrow, chains were being pulled, steam everywhere, it was a blown out war. _'there are way more than 500 members_!' Reiner exclaimed, _'NO SHIT,SHERLOCK_!' Annie shouted in their heads causing Reiner, Eren, and Berthold to wince at the loudness.

 _'JESUS Annie!?! we need our ears for this fight!?!_ '

Annie scoffed _'well, I didn't know u still had ears Reiner!_ '

Reiner growled while clashing swords with a MP member but killing them in the end. _'Wanna go crystal witch!?!_ '

the said girl growled back but before she could respond with a retort Berthold let out a blood curdling scream causing their heads to snap to said person. then, Reiner watched in slow motion as his mate fell to the ground but before they could do anything, Annie and Reiner felt the ground shake and a explosion of light which led to only one thought, 'Experiment-X!' 

 

**With Eren few minutes prior**

His whole body feels the Alpha blood coursing through it as his red markings turn into black markings causing both his eyes to glow. Eren continued fighting with his scythe, cutting down many of the MPs in pieces, blood spraying everywhere. There was a fire in those mismatched eyes burning with hatred for those who threaten his family. When he heard the scream Berthold had let out by getting cut deeply in the neck -close to the nape but not to close to kill him- Eren lost it.

A sliver ring that had a hidden blade cause his transformation. the transformation was so powerful that it killed anyone too close to him. Eren's Vessel was named _Experiment-X_ from being a unstoppable killing machine. _Experiment-X's_ original form has shorter hair than Eren, had a more angular face, 2 gold eyes, and featured a 2 deranged rows of teeth. _Experiment-X's_ body was also more muscular than Eren.( _**A/N sorry! but I want my baby bear to look weak but be strong as hell!)** _

_Experiment-X_ sprinted over to Berthold, crushing and swatting any of MPs that got in the way. In a matter of time, _Experiment-X_ reached Berthold and defended him while healing him in the process, the vessel communicated with Annie's vessel _-Royal-_ to help with the fight, which caused Royal to appear from thin air.- ** _A/N in the English dub, Hangi explains in the anime that this can happen not the vessels but the part about titan shifters titan's to appear from thin air_**.- sprinting to swat down multiple MPs.

Several minutes Later Squad Nix retreated back to the inner forest to restore on supplies and help the other guards, leaving C-SECTER-17 and the other half of the warriors in the battle. Eren reverted back to his _'human state'_ again after being in the vessel for too long, while _Royal_ went into her _'human state'_ to help with the fight. Everything was going well until more MPs started to appear.

They started to surround the shifters but before they fully could, Annie linked the members 'Guys, follow me. I have a plan' The others looked at her as she leapt away, following her lead. behind them they could hear the gas from the maneuver gear following them. They leapt from branch to branch at high speeds and taking twists and turns, trying to confuse the Military Police.

Eren looked behind him and saw three people on his tail. He quickly linked Annie, 'Ann! what the hell is your plan!' Speaking of said teen, she cringed at how loud Eren was in her head, 'Listen, My plan

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH**_ " All of them got pulled in cages and the MPs took off back to the wall.

* * *

 

**In The Expedition In The Survey Core**

"Ahhhh!, I can't wait to go see the shifters!" Hangi said for the _**3rd** _ time. 

Levi growled, giving a menacing glare to the woman, "Hangi, I swear to the walls if you don't shut the fu-"

Cutting Levi off, Erwin shot off a blue flare signaling a shifter convoy from the MPs was near, "A SHIFTER CONVOY HAS BEEN SPOTTED NEAR THE LEFT FLANK, CHANGE DIRECTION TO THE WEST! PASS THE MESSAGE ON!"

doing what was ordered from Erwin, Petra shot a blue flare into sky and followed the rest of the formation to the west. In the distance, 4 convoys could be spotted.

Levi had never understood why you would kill and capture a innocent species for greed and slaves, to him, it showed the perfect example that humans are their most greatest enemies.

Without needing any further directions from Erwin, 3 squads broke away from the formation-squad Levi, Hangi's squad, and Mike's squad- riding their horses through the forest. The elite squad traveled through the bushes up a little bit ahead to ambush the carriages. They had to stick close but not to close that the corrupt men could see them, they also couldn't venture out to far or else the plan would fail.

Hangi's squad and Mike's squad surrounded the carriages. The men guarding them panicked, reaching for their shotguns. That gave Mike and Hangi a opening to jump on and subdue them, or if needed, kill them. The two carriages were stopped but the third one kept going accelerating it's speed, for the MPs saw their comrades got taken down. This is what Levi wanted. 

As the carriage was coming towards two separate bends in a path, Levi's squad jumped from the bushes onto the moving vehicle. (idk how to explain it XD). The leader (?) scowled at Levi and launched at him with a sword. Levi looked on with a bored expression, as if he didn't want to be here. He had a bored expression on his face because he was the only one in the walls that could actually duel wield his weapons without fucking up in battle. He quickly blocked the man's attack and with his other arm, maneuvered the man's weapon out of hand. 

He pointed his sword at the man as he pleaded for mercy. He looked at the his team and saw that they had subdued the MPs. He looked at the pig on the ground with disgust. "Listen here you pig. Your ass isn't getting any mercy since you ugly son of a bitch are going to jail." The man begged to not go there but Levi called Gunther and asked him to take the imbecile away. 

Levi's squad landed on the ground and proceeded to walk to the convoys with caution. Hangi, Mike, and Nanaba caught up, looked at him and nodded at the silent question. Hangi went to the last convoy with Levi and was met with 4 cages covered in long rags, while everyone on the expedition went around to check for any runners and Kill the MPs, Levi and Hangi unlocked all 4 cages.

From the first cage came out a tall black haired male Axiomian with a bleeding arm and a slash dangerously close to his nape.

From the second cage came out a blonde muscular male Axiomian and he went immediately to cradle the tall Axiomian.

From the third cage was a light blond female Axiomian with a resting bitch face and she proceeded to go with the small group of Axiomians and finally from the last cage, came out a dark brown long haired male with the most mesmerizing eyes Levi had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the chapter? I made sure this one was longer than a few hundred words.... hopefully


	5. War with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a war with love on how to approach Eren. there is FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sorry that this chapter is short! I wanted to get this chapter out fast!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter !  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm so tired-_-

          A curvy figure, long dark brown hair, and breathtaking green and gold eyes. This was the creature that caught Levi's eyes. ( ** _A/N I should become a poet XD_** ) The magnificent creature walked over to the small group of Axiomians and was immediately surrounded and bombarded with questions

  "Eren! are you hurt anywhere?" "Did those bastards hurt you in anyway? If they did I will personally torture them..." the small blond threatened while Levi watched the exchange quietly.

  _'Eren huh? not a bad name.._ ' he thought

  "Erm,..no they didn't Annie..." Eren said as he began stretching in various positions since he was in a cramped spot in the cage for over 30 minutes that required a lot of flexibility which caused Levi's mind to venture in unmarked waters. _'Dear Maria, get hold of yourself Levi_..' he mentally slapped himself for thinking such indecent thoughts.

  While Levi was having a mid life crisis with himself, Hangi and Erwin quickly strolled over to the little group and introduced themselves. Hangi went first and introduced herself rather loudly causing them all to wince at the noise.

  "Hello there everyone! My name is Hangi Zoe! I use she/her pronouns and I am in charge of the Zoe squad!" "And I am Commander Erwin of the Survey corps. The one who was in charge of this expedition." Erwin formally extended to each one of them and gave out this high respective/commanding aura.

  Each one of the shifters shook his hand and began to cautiously introduce themselves "Erm,.. my name is Berthold hoover..." " the name's Reiner Braun!" "Annie Leonhardt" "O-oh, um Eren Jaeger sir!" Eren blushed wildly at his nervousness.

  Behind Erwin, Hangi squealed ( _ **A/N in Levi's opinion**_ ) like a wild boar and ran up to Eren like he was the most adorable thing on earth ( _ **A/N he is actually**_ ) " **OH MY ROSE**! you are the most cutest thing ever!" Hangi exclaimed while furiously squishing his cheeks together and rubbing them furiously while Annie, Reiner, and Berthold began to emit an murderous aura if Hangi were to hurt Eren in any way.

  Meanwhile behind the shenanigans that were going on, they were losing daylight and if they wanted to make it to the walls back in time, they better start moving so Levi quickly went over to Erwin to tell him about their predicament.

  "Oi! we're losing daylight commander eyebrows!" said eyebrows twitched at the name but he quickly composed himself and he commanded with his booming voice, "SCOUTS, WE'RE HEADING BACK TO THE WALLS! TAKE WHATEVER YOU NEED AND LET'S MOVE OUT!" like directed the scouts quickly made sure they had everything and saddled up.

  Erwin marched up to the shifters and stated" I am truly sorry but we did not bring a wagon/cart for the shifters since we did not anticipate to stop any shifter voyages so if you would please choose someone to saddle up with or pick your own horse? if you're comfortable of course." the shifters looked at each other and nodded.

  Eren went up to corporal Levi and asked politely" u-um is it ok if I saddle with you?" he asked with pleading eyes while Levi thought of ways to replace those eyes with lust, he quickly composed himself and said "Tch, get on brat" he mentally smacked himself for the nickname and the slight insulted look on Eren's face _'smooth Levi, way to impress your love interest'_

  But then Eren laughed. a sweet melody that rang through everyone "thank you!" he said as he pulled himself up in front of Levi on the horse as if he never heard the nickname and began to ask if Levi was comfortable with the position. _'A true angel_!' Levi thought as he quickly assured the breathtaking creature in front of him and directed his horse with the rest of the formation heading to the walls while he failed to notice the multiple pairs of eyes on him while Eren made a little bit of small talk on the way to the walls.


	6. Hopeless Levi: Wingman Hangi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When back at the wall, the survey corps ventured to their headquarters but when reaching Levi's secret love for Eren is found out by Hangi immediately so she helps give tips to levi about how to get eren's attention but our cutie remains oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little bit of smut up in this chapter so enjoy!

  On their journey back to the walls, they received no casualties but when they traveled through the gates, everyone's eyes were focused on something other than bodies of the dead but rather the two shifters that were on the horses of Mikasa Ackerman, a soldier worth a thousand men and Humanities strongest, Captain Levi.

  The crowd disrupted into questioning whispers because of full on jealousy of the shifters beauty and figures. the women and men were outstanded (more like jealous for the women) by the beauty and began to mumble things that included but are not limited to

  "Oi, look at that ' _brunette's_ ' figure ay?"

  "yeah, I wonder is ' _she's_ ' single?"

  "I wonder what they use for their bodies for their skin to look so soft...?"

  "Tch, they probably seduced them to be right next to them, whores..." The group of women all agreed with that particular statement while Levi and Mikasa were twitching for their blades to mow them down on the spot.

   Levi was twitching because 'no one dared insult his angel!' and by the look on Eren's hurt face that only added to fuel the blood-lusted monster within him. Mikasa wasn't doing so well because on the trip back here the raven and blonde also exchanged small talk with each other and found they had a lot in common and if Levi new his long lost sister by now, he could tell she has also fell in love with a imperial goddess.

  They were about to kill a slut that spoke up about their goddesses but one of the said people stopped them from causing a scene instead telling the two ravens to take deep breaths and ignore them saying she and Eren was use to this sort of treatment from humans. Reluctantly, the ravens rode on to their headquarters trying to ignore the rest of the mumbles and whispers directed to the shifters. In a matter of minutes, the scouts reached their headquarters and proceeded to lock their horses up and feed them In the stables.

  The shifters began to look around the headquarters exterior and surrounding area before the big blonde 'Reiner I believe..' spoke up '"So uh... is this where we'll be staying?"

  Erwin looked at him and said "Yes, this is where you all will be staying until you feel that you're ready to return to you're tribe." This time, Annie was the one to speak "We can't leave since there's a chance our tribe was either wiped out or they moved to different location far from our original home."

  All the shifters looked at her with shock "Ann, that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. the tribe wouldn't abandon us." Reiner was stubborn and Annie knows he doesn't want to accept it but she knew it was bound to happen, to be abandoned by a tribe is painful since it breaks all the bonds they have had. Annie rubbed at her temples and was about to reply to the huge blond but stopped when she heard little gasps and sniffs.

 They both turned and saw Eren and Berthold trying to hold in their tears. Berthold was having better luck but Eren, not so much. Reiner quickly went over to tell both his mate and 'little brother' that everything was fine and they would find a new home but as soon as the words 'find a new home rung through Eren's ears, the fucking dam broke and all the stress that he had built up inside of him came flowing out, and hard.

  Eren's cry of sadness reached Berthold and he also broke down. Annie quickly went over to Eren and pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged her back just as tightly. The hug brought a sense of security for him, causing him to calm down until he was reduced to sniffles and hiccups. It was the same for Berthold as well. Making sure the two fragile shifters were comfortable, the two blondes let them go and said comfortable words in their native language while Hangi, Erwin, and Levi watched quietly.

  It was at this time that someone known as shitty glasses/goggles decided to borrow (drag) Levi to end up taking him to his headquarters and start to question him

  "Levi!, I know that you like Eren!" ...Well, shit. Levi started to actually sputter non-sense about how he doesn't like Eren and where the hell did Hangi get that from but was quickly silenced by the said person.

  "Ah, ah, ah~ Levi~ you know I could see right through you~" She quickly dodged a incoming kick to the gut but didn't see the punch that hit her square in the face breaking her glasses in the process, but the crazy brunette laughed it off and simply replaced them with a new pair and continued "Honestly Levi~ how could you be so mean to me? Any who I'm going to help you with your love problem starting next week since the poor boy just a mental breakdown with the news he received, not to mention that they have to have a tour of the castle sooooo ya' seeing what 'm sayin'?" she suggested wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

  Oh, Levi knew exactly what she was saying but his pride would not ask her for hel-

  Levi sighed "Fine, but listen shitty glasses, if shit goes wrong, I carry on with my life and he gets going with his, Got that?" Hangi simply squealed and said that they would start tomorrow on Thursday and Friday with practice and next week will be the time to 'shine.'

* * *

 

**4 days Later survey corps headquarters**

   The past days was horrible for Levi, the tips from Hangi were surprisingly effective but it was just so tiring-tiring then the paperwork fucking Eyebrows always gives but he did it. now the plan was in action.

* * *

 

**1 Week Later**

  The preparation. Hangi. her shitty tips. Levi thanks whatever god that was out there for the week was like Levi was in heaven himself for Eren was a oblivious cutie the whole week but one of Hangi's tips got Eren into cooking in the kitchen and everyone loved his cooking because It felt like they were all nobles at a feast. This lead for Eren to start cooking for everyone because he was that much of an angel.

  Another tip had Eren trip from running from Hangi (Hangi planned this) and the trip had Eren's ass on Levi's face and my god Levi was in heaven, he started moving his face around and he actually got Eren to moan," Ahn~" Levi had apologized for moving his head but Eren quickly said it's OK while blushing and ran away to his room.

  On the inside Levi thanked any god that was out there and went to his headquarters to relieve of his problem down in the south area of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have smut soon guys be patient...


	7. If I put soemthing here, it will spoil this chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, It's been awhile huh? Hopefully I got this out on Eren's birthday! which leads me to this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN MY SWEET CINNAMON ROLL!!! 3/30/8??
> 
> MAY EREN HAVE ALL THE BUTT SMEX AND ANAL SMEX WITH LEVI TODAY!!! AND ALL THE FLUFF AS WELL!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u didn't notice, the Author note ,that was last chapter, has my tumblr in it, soooo please check it out!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Eren fast-walked to the room he shares with Annie, which was located in the West Wing. On his way to his shared room, which was merely a few feet away, his mind had been replaying the memory of falling onto the corporal's face and moaning. moaning. he felt like hiding into a deep and dark hole, never to be seen again. While Eren was having a war with himself, he hadn't noticed him at his room door until he literally bumped into it with a loud bang. he rubbed his forehead, turned the knob on the door, and entered.

    Annie looked up from the book she was reading when she heard a loud bang on the door. she stared at the door with a bored look when she heard a muffled profanity and giggled softly when she realized it was Eren at the door and not some human. When Eren came in, she quickly went to put away the book she was reading in a bookshelf and went on her bed she shared with her little brother. When she got comfortable, she finally took a look at his faced and made a little gasp in a surprised matter.

   Eren's face was as red as a strawberry with him panting hard from seemingly running- no scratch that, more like sprinting to this room, judging from his panting and lifting of his chest. "I REALLY need to talk to you!" the boy said. Annie simply nodded for him to continue. Eren took in a deep breath to relax his nerves before explaining what happened mere moments ago, including the part of falling on the corporal's face and moaning.

   He also told her that being around the captain has made him feel weird as if longing for his touch. He soon came to regret the decision when he looked at Annie after finishing his 'little' rant. Just to get to the point, she pretty much looked as if she wanted to spill blood, Levi's in particular. she was quite for a while before she took a couple of breaths to calm herself, knowing that if she engaged in combat in a military base full of human, they won't hesitate to fight the captured shifters.

  She got up from the bed and walked over to the brunet before hugging him as if he would disappear from her grasp. "Listen to me Eren, I need to know how you feel about Levi." Eren was super confused because he had just told her how he felt about the strong man. "Huh? I don't understand?" Annie sighed as she led Eren to two wooden chairs with cushions on them and sat down while telling him to do the same.

  Annie sighed since she knew one day that this would happen, but for it to be a human...? She didn't dwell on it long though as she quickly told Reiner and Berthold to get to their room as soon as possible because this was of major importance. The two shifters waited for about 3 minutes before there was a knocking on the door. Annie got up and opened the door to let in the two tall men in, closing the door after and locking it to not be disturbed. She took a seat back in her chair while the two men sat on the rug.

  Reiner spoke up first, "Alright Ann, what's going on?" Annie scowled "I was about to say why you big ass tree." Reiner put up his hands in surrender and urged her to go on. Annie sighed deeply once again before facing Eren who was confused as all hell on what was happening. "Eren, I'll ask you again ok? How do you feel about the captain?" Eren blushed scarlet and began to play with the front of his shirt, "Well, I-um, My heart has this-this longing to be near him and comforted by him when I'm sad. It also has me d-d-d-dr-dr- dripping slick from my butt..."

  He finished his sentence getting to a whisper at the end but the three other shifters heard it.

  Reiner, Annie, and Berthold stared blankly at Eren for a solid minute before the tall brunet said what they were all thinking, "Holy shit... Eren... Captain Levi, Humanities strongest, is your mate!?!" Eren's head shot up at that, a look of confusion and disbelief on his face, "EHHHH!?!?"


	8. strength of lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some plot for last chap. I'm taking this slow now since I got the feel that this has been going way to fast for comfort so I'm slowing down after I finsish the next chappy,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> So lately there has been no time for me to post chapters cuz of exams. I've been extremely tired also because of countless sleepless nights to get projects done and other responsible things done. So I'm back! my personal needs are in the process of getting back to a level of which I could tolerate but I'm OK. Life has been good. 
> 
> Also I got a new tumblr. Just type in bunnynarwhale and you'll find it.

  Eren stared with eyes full of disbelief at Berthold. 'I'm captain Levi's mate?' apparently so since his Omega cheered in delight at the fact. _fact_. He turned his eyes towards Annie who looked like she was gonna commit murder with her glare. He looked to Reiner and saw the same expression he was wearing but there was more sadness in his eyes, for whatever reason, he didn't know.

   He looked down at his lap as he thought this over but stopped since he was getting a painful throbbing in his head. His fingers reached up to rub his temples, Annie seeing this action told the other two male in the room to leave their room. The two males got up, unlocked the door, and closed it after going out the room. The blonde went toward where Eren was still sitting was his legs pressed up to his chest on the floor. She helped him stand and led him to the bed in silence and layed him on the bed.

  Eren layed there thinking about trying something in deep thought so he asked Annie a favor, "Hey Ann, can I sleep in here by myself tonight?" Annie was taken aback by this but nodded anyway before grabbing her stuff she needed and going to another room.

Levi Pov

(OK OK STOP. If you do not like masturbation smut, plz skip over this bit)

 

Levi layed in his bed, thinking of the cute brunet that has been stuck in his head for weeks. At this time, most soldiers would be sleeping in their room but not Levi. Oh no, Levi was cursed with thinking of Eren. Eren with his small waist, long legs, short height, chubby cheeks, and pretty eyes made him look so innocent. Oh how Levi would love to taint that innocence with his cock shoved deep in Eren's (most likely) tight hole, warmth surrounding his member as he pounded in Eren hard.

  watching his plump lips let out the most lewd noises, begging Levi to go harder and faster. Levi groaned at the thought of hearing Eren curse when they do the dirty, hearing the teen's lip let out curses were a turn on for the older man. Levi's hand drifted towards his pants as his fantasy continued. Eren's rosy lips wrapped around his cock bobbing up and down and looking up at him with teary eyes. He could imagine Eren trying to take all of him in but struggling to get all of his thick member inside his throat. Levi had discarded his pants and boxers somewhere in the room as he was rubbing his length with his hand fast, thumbing the slit once in awhile and twisting his wrist to give pleasure, "Eren...".

Eren Pov

After Annie left, Eren's inner omega had taken over and had began to think off his mate. Eren felt a wave of heat rush over as he began to think of all the things He and Levi would do during heat. He can imagine Levi with a thick girth and long length throbbing in front of him with need as he stared at it. Eren imagined himself darting out his tongue, licking off the beads of precum dripping down the man's length.

"Mmmm" Eren moaned at the thought of reaching down between his legs and rubbing his dripping dick from the fabric of his pants. Eren's hand drifted to his short shorts rubbed his dick moaning at the new feeling. "Ahng~!" He quickly unbuttoned his pants and ghosted his hand over his length, teasing himself. The sensations were just makin his hole wetter by the minute. Waves of pleasure washed over him as his hole begged for sometime inside it.

Without something inside, he felt lonely, empty, needy, and painful. He dipped two fingers at once and started thrusting in fast as he released lewd moans, pants, and whines. he imagined himself riding Levi's massive length, bouncing repeatedly while Levi twisted his nipples. His hand quickly reached up and abused his nipples repeatedly. He added another finger and curled them upward when he moaned loudly into the pillow.

'I found it' he thought to himself. Eren stopped and looked around the room for some friction so he could pay attention to other areas of his body. He found the desk that was on the far side of the room perfect for the job. He quickly got of his bed and crossed over to desk and sat on the corner of it. "Hnng~.... Hah hah .....hah!" Eren was humping the table while twisting his nipples and thrusting in his fingers.

Levi pov

His hand didn't stop jacking himself off occasionally twisting and squeezing to imagine Eren clamping down on him and moving.it didn't take long for him to come loads before he slumped down exhaustedly on the bed quickly falling asleep, his last thought on a certain brunet.

Eren pov

  Eren humped the table corner faster and faster. His tongue stuck out as he gave loud moans. By now, he was drooling as he spouted gibberish "tish feews sho ghood!" He was panting uncontrollably his orgasm only second away "hah hah...ohhhh!~... Yesh! I'm so cwose!"

   He abused his prostate and nipples relentlessly as he curled in on himself "yes yes yes!~" he bumped the corner harder and faster, his precum spreading all over it.

   His hips were shaking as he kept going at a brutal pace until finally,"AHHH~!" He came hard all over the table with a final thrust of his fingers with his hands and final tug on his abused nipples. He sighed happily as he slumped down on the ground. A thought ran in his head as he thought aloud before succumbing into a pleasure filled sleep,

   "I'm in my heat...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting! The reasons why are in the beginning notes! my updates will still be slower then a damn snail but hopefully things change in future!   
> ~ Author-chan~


	9. Introductions:Experiment time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Eren prepares for his heat....and we meet some the 104th squad and some shenanigans with Hangi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! •w•. I bet none of you guys missed me... ;-; Anywho, I'm able to update now that all of my projects are finished and exams are done. Now then, since I'm don't with all the projects and responsible shit. I'll be able to update in the summer more frequently! Yay! (When I have time of course)
> 
> I'm going to be trying to pay more attention to my tumblr since it's getting barren like a damn dessert but I'll try in summer. 
> 
> Also, before I go, I just wanna say to all of y'all, HAVE A GREAT SUMMER #HAGS

Eren woke up as sunlight filtered through the curtains. He moaned from sleepiness and stretch his stuff back and legs. He slowly stood up but shivered from the cold on his bottom region. 'Wait, what?' The boy quickly looked down and saw his bottom region naked with a slickness dripping down his legs. "Oh no..." Was whispered in despair. After last nights activities, he must have triggered his heat. A shifters heat is when the submissive ones' bodies lubricants themselves for a dominant of their choice. A heat was to be handled by a dominant to soothe the submissive pain. Eren remembers dealing with past heats to know that if you aren't mated in your heat, you'll be in more pain than the last. Right now, Eren has at least a day or two to bond with Levi since his heat is in the stage where it readies his body for intercourse by producing slick, loosening his arse, and finally, providing a thin translucent film to prevent tears inside. Eren then turned and eyed the almost dry cum that was on the table since last night

. He remembers moaning and whimpering loudly with the amount of pleasure he was receiving from his fantasies. He thanked all gods and goddesses for having soundproof walls throughout the castle headquarters of the survey corps. The shifter than looked down on his body and saw the mess he made and went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean himself ,the table, and whatever else was left. Eren returned to the bathroom after getting rid of the mess and took a bath. After that, he dried his long hair and did twin braids, wore a white knitted sweater, shorts, and then fuzzy boots. He put on the key necklace, which was a reminder of his deceased parents and walked out of the room. The green eyed beauty then traveled over to the mess hall. Eren has never been to the mess hall since he preferred to eat with the shifters that were captured, so when he opened the door, he did not anticipate for this.

There were 7 wooden tables that were able to sit about 10 people on. One two tables seemed to be for superiors while the rest were for recruits. One of the tables that had recruits were conversing about the recent expedition which was about the shifters. Eren noticed both of the shifter spies, Ymir and Berik were among the group. Berik was a shifter warrior with normally sized eyes, golden irises, sharp jawline, thin lips, tall (6'2), not overly bushy brows, and slicked back dark hair. He was a half serious, have funny kind of guy while Ymir was a mysterious expressionless girl. She had narrow olive eyes, olive skin, thin lips, tall, had hair in a ponytail and was more possessive than a damn dragon. She only lets the people she trusts most with her stuff, a few of those people being Eren, Annie, Reiner, Historia, and Berthold. Eren observed the group of recruits. He heard the rest of the shifters come towards him and he waved in greeting, the others returning the gesture. The 23 shifters walked in and looked around. Eren, Annie, Reiner,, and Berthold walked over to the 104th squad table while the rest of them went over to get food or secure a table.

They heard little bits of the tables conversation a little clearer when they got closer "Did you see the shifters walking around?" A almost bald teen asked the group

"Yeah! The shifters that are catching EVERYONE'S attention?" A girl that looked like she could eat ten hogs and still be hungry said "I wanna talk to the long haired one about his cooking! It's amazing!" A horse faced teen spoke up

"That whorish looking shifter? The one that wears sluttish clothing? Hah! The only thing he could probably do is suck cock! Besides, why are you calling her a him? it's obviously a girl!" Everyone silenced at that, for they stared hard. But, it wasn't at the horse faced teen, it was the group of shifters that stopped behind Jean. All of them had a murderous look in their eyes, except for one.

All of their markings glowed blood red at the statement while one changed from red to black. The lone shifter that had his markings turn black finally looked up with glowing green and gold eyes. The boy's canines and teeth growing sharper while he growled deeply. The other tables , which was pretty much the whole mess hall, had heard jean's statement and turned around to look at the table.

One of the shifters, known as Mimi, spoke up "Listen ya horse faced human!" Jean had snapped up his head at her venomous sounding request "Eren may look like he's shy and submissive and all that stuff but he really hates when humans talk bullshit about his friends, especially himself! So I would run now if I were you!" Jean, now noticed about 4 people behind him, so he turned and saw the gang of shifters himself.

Annie held a butcher knife in her hand, ready to kill. Reiner's hands were twitching furiously to strangle the horse. Berthold held a thick looking rope and finally Eren. Eren held a blood- red scythe that was sharp to the point. His marking were glowing black and purple mixed together but you can still distinguish the colors apart. His eyes were glowing green and gold. The gang looked ready to fight Jean to the death.

Jean was extremely scared so he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. The 4 giving the horse a head start of five seconds before sprinting after him and not even ten seconds later, they heard a scream of terror. A few minutes later, everyone watched at the four shifters came back with no scratches on them except for Eren's hands since they had blood dripping from both.

They walked towards the 104th table and sat down. Annie sat with Mikasa, Reiner and Berthold together, while Eren sat next to Mikasa, who was on her left. It was silent in the group of humans as the mess hall continued their conversations. Seeing the tension could be cut with a butcher knife, Reiner cleared his throat awkwardly to gain everyone's attention.

"Um, Hello! My name is Reiner and I'm a warrior, a sign from the red markings everywhere on my body. The tall sweaty brunet next to me is Berthold, a fellow warrior and my mate. The queen of noses is Annie, also a warrior." Annie growled at the nickname but Reiner ignored her, opting to continue with introduction. "And finally, the long haired brunet with the large eyes, is Eren. He's a special case with his markings as you guys saw before when he was pissed at the horse."

The blond coconut spoke up, "uhh... About what Jean said, he's the type of person he speaks before he thinks... I honestly though still can't believe he said that about you, Eren. We hoped, as you can see, that we could all be friends but Jean probably Ruined are chances, huh.." Eren thought about what the friendliness of these people, minus the horse. The blond sounded genuinely guilty and sad when it wasn't even his fault...

The brunet made up his but there was one thing bothering him. "Yes! I would love to be apart of your little group but I have only one question. What are your names?"

The blond stuttered an apology and said his name was Armin Arlert and that his age was 15. The raven haired girl beside Armin said her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Her age being 16. Next, was the bald kid and ponytailed girl. Their names were Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse, ages being both 16. Another one was a kid with a  lot of freckles and a petite blond named Marco bodt and Historia Reiss. Marco was 17 and Historia 15. The sound of the blonde's last name made Annie suspicious about her but she was probably over reacting, but she pushed the feeling to back of her mind leaving the suspiciousness there by a meager amount. The final people that needed to be introduced was Berik and Ymir so that they weren't suspicious of being warriors. The two did their introductions and a awkward silence slid over the table. The teens didn't know what to do so they started to eat. A few minutes in of eating, Eren was trying his hardest to not whimper from the lubricant building up from the butt plug that he had inserted before leaving to prevent messes from spilling everywhere he went.

Reiner raised an eyebrow from his behavior and sniffed the air. His eyes grew wide and alert as he mind-linked the boy in heat. 'Er-bear, why didn't you tell us you were in heat?!?' Eren jolted from the loud voice in his head and looked at his `big brother` with a apologetic look. The table was staring at the two males weirdly and Annie coughed to get the two's attention, which worked in her favor.

"What are you two talking about that's so important, you leave your friends out of this?" she was slightly annoyed that the big brute wasn't filling them in on what was currently happening. Eren shifted nervously with a blush on his face as he internally begged Reiner not to say anything but since when has lady luck ever been on his side? "Well.. Eren's in his heat" He said as if talking about the weather.

Eren blushed furiously after that statement since all the humans in table turned to him in surprise. Sasha was the first to speak "You mean like.... how... animals um,.. go?" she disbelievingly exclaimed. "Y-yeah.."

It was just silence after that. So thick you would have to cut it with a damn butcher knife. The green and gold-eyed teen then got up and threw away his plate as the mess hall was clearing up to get started with duties during the entire day. He didn't notice gun metal eyes staring after him.

* * *

Eren has went to the bathroom multiple times throughout the day to release the amount of slick that keeps on building up. By this time of day, the sun was in the middle of sky, gradually turning to night. He was thinking about visiting Hangi to see if she had any experiments for him today but he wasn't sure if it was safe for him to do so during his heat. He decided that he had nothing better to do so he went to the mad scientists' lab. It took only a few minutes but he made it to the lab when he heard a loud crash followed by maniac laughter and scream of Hangi's name. Eren laughed nervously, preparing for the scene that might show up as soon as he knocked on that door. 

 He knocked three times and immediately, the door flew open to reveal a Hangi covered in ash. "Eren! welcome my dear boy! Come, come!" Hangi said excitedly while the pulling the boy inside.

Hangi's workspace had two rooms, one for her bedroom and her actual lab, Hangi's lab -when kind of clean and organized- had cobblestone as the walls and flooring. There were lanterns so that she and her assistant, Moblit, can see. There were three long windows with curtains that used to white and intact, was now dirty and torn. She had tables that were covered with books of all sorts and vials and bottles with weird chemicals inside. There was diagram of titan's body that Moblit drew of each class of titan. There was this door that was currently closed that led to the courtyard, a place where she did experiments with Rouge titans to see if they have any human like intelligence.

She gestured for Eren to sit on a cushioned chair while she talked his ears off. "So my little cute shifter! How are you feeling?"

"I feel hot and needy" He answered truthfully Hangi turned to him with a curious glint in her eyes

"Oh? and why is that?" Eren ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had, and said sheepishly

"I'm currently in the process of preparation for my heat.." Hangi was silent for a very long time which caused concern to make it's way onto Eren's features, but before he could voice his concerns, Hangi shouted "WHAT?!?! YOU MEAN AS IN LIKE ANIMALS GET READY TO MATE?!?"

She was in his face by now, panting and drooling with a creepy smile on her face. Eren faced screamed 'Please get away from me please...' Eren nodded with wide eyes. "MY GODS THIS IS AMAZING!!!!" She was so excited since she may have found how Shifters and Titans are made! this was also an amazing time for the short stack to get laid! She snapped her head to the boy in chair so fast that there was a small crack but she didn't seem to be fazed but Eren sure was. Hangi sprinted over to Eren and shook his shoulders 

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME EXAMINE YOUR BODY AND YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Eren was really scared but thanked gods that Moblit came out just in time

"SQUAD LEADER! PLEASE GET OFF OF EREN!" Moblit pried the cackling woman off and told her the consequences that if she made Eren scared or hurt him, 5 people would be after her head. She thought about what would happen and shivered violently at the thought so she quickly composed herself, cleared her throat and turned towards the shifter who was on the comfy chair.

"Eren dear, can you do me a favor?" Eren hesitantly nodded. Once Hangi received a go ahead she went towards a closet and pulled out a blue gown that had the back open (basically a hospital gown).

She showed it to Eren and said "Can you go into my room to change into this? I want to examine your body." Eren nodded and slid off the comfy chair and grabbed the gown and slipped into Hangi's room.

Her room was much, much cleaner than the lab but still had papers and pens everywhere. She had a big bed but not as big as the commander's bed because of her status. The sheet was white while the covers were a pastel yellow color with a floral pattern on them. she had two long vertical windows behind the bed and there were two bookshelves to the right. There was a desk right across from the bookshelves where Eren guessed she did her paperwork. Eren took off his clothes, expect the key, to reveal a petite body underneath. He slid into the gown and folded his original clothes neatly just like his mother taught him when she was still alive.

He walked out of the room and said 'H-Hangi I'm finished" Hangi turned around from doing whatever the hell she was doing and gestured, again, for Eren to sit back in the comfy chair.

"I was just getting only a few tools so that I could do the examination with no problem." He did exactly that and waited for Hangi to come back for the tools she needed. She came back with a little toy hammer and began the examination.

"Can you come towards edge of the chair, just so that your able swing your legs freely without any discomfort please my little cute shifter?" Eren ignored the nickname, like always, and did what she wanted. Hangi picked up the rubber hammer and hit both of his knees with a firm knock. Both of his knees kicked, which was the reaction she wanted. "OK! on to the exciting stuff!" Eren gulped since whatever excited the eccentric woman, was either dangerous, uncomfortable, weird, or down right deadly.

"Eren! can you plleaaase with a sugar and cherries on top, turn over with your arse up, so I could take a look at your reproduction area?" Eren whimpered but did what she asked and raised his butt in the air. The poor boy could feel eyes glued to the plug in his butt, causing him to start panting hard.

"Er-bear? Why do you have a plug inside of you? I mean I know your in heat since you told me but why?" Hangi was generally curious about why Eren had a toy inside of him so she hoped the boy could explain to her about it.

"*pant* *pant* when submissives, which hah~ is the class I'm in, go into heat, we -hah- produce a lot of a self lubricant called slick. hah.. hah.. that's why I've been going to the bathroom all day. slick can make huge messes if you -hah~!- don't 'empty' yourself from it. hence why I'm -*whimper*- wearing a plug!" Eren was surprised of how hot and bothered he was getting. It was probably caused by the fact that I know who my mate is now and that my inner omega wants to go to him so bad. Or simply it's just one of kinks but you never know..

"Slick? hmmm.." Hangi went quiet for a few moments causing Eren to turn his head with a questioning look on his face, but before he could voice his question of 'what's wrong?', he felt Hangi's fingers grab the plug and pull it out, causing loads of slick to drip down his thighs.

"AH~!" Eren's legs quivered as he whimpered while his hole twitched uncontrollably. "Hangi-san?! W-why did you pull it out?!" He was honestly just embarrassed with the amount slick he had piled inside him so he didn't mean to come off as rude. Hangi didn't seem to be fazed about it do since she answered as if talking about Titans when someone would actually listen

"I wanted to see what the slick looked liked and if it had any smell or taste!" Eren looked at the woman as if a Titan was about to rip her head off. 'Ok, smelling is weird but ok with me but tasting is a dead end no' He thought bitterly.

"-hah~- Hangi-san, If your gonna -hah~!- taste my slick, which is just disgusting, you c-hah hah!- can't taste my slick *whimper* since that's for MATES ONLY. If you taste it, it could poison you. -hah~!- It's one of the m-many defenses for a *whimper* s-submissive."

Hangi was fascinated by the defense mechanism for a submissive and she was excitedly curious to know more. "Before we continue this conversation, I'm gonna start looking around. I'm warning you now since I didn't mean to scare you so bad last time." Eren nodded as he felt now gloved fingers padding around inside of him.

"It seems that you have a slippery protective film covering your walls. Is this normal for submissives? If so what does it do?" When Hangi was padding her fingers inside his hole he had been moaning, whimpering, and panting hard.

"*Whimper* Y-yes! It's normal for a submissive when *pant* in heat to p-produce a protective film that coats t-there walls. The protective f-film is supposed to prevent tears or I-infection from -hah~!- hurting the sub." Hangi has never been more fascinating about a type of race ever since titans came around and she became a scientist! This was truly was amazing!

Hangi was about to pester the poor boy more but decided against it when she saw how bothered he was. She inserted the plug, causing Eren to give a breathy moan and said "Well, It's been fun having you here but you must been worn out! I advise you go to you quarters to take a nap after you've gathered your belongings! Also, after your heat is done, I want to come back here asap to explain everything the best you can!" She said while jaunting down all she just learned in her secret journal she keeps on her at all times.

Eren struggled to catch his breath as he had almost came from Hangi's probing. He really didn't know what the woman would do if she collected his body fluids as he tried to not think about it. It took a few seconds until he slid off the chair and walked with shaky legs towards Hangi's room. He changed his clothing into his former attire and walked out the room and out of Hangi's lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested for providing some ideas for the bonus chapters? If you have ideas please message me on tumblr about it to me since I don't want people to get spoiled...


	10. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna go and just say that this is super important to me so plz take your time and read this chappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking. Can I have some constructive criticism plz? Because believe it or not, I have been rereading my chapters and I believe that the way I explain things sounds so buzzed that people get confused. And also the content my brain comes up with sounds as if this story is taken place in the modern times.... I'm so sorry! ;A;. I don't know if people still read this fic. If you don't then I'll just stop the fic and go on a hiatus for gods knows how long.. (Since if people still want the fiction to keep on advancing then I don't have to cry because I deleted the fic XD.) But really, PLEASE TELL ME if the fic is utter shit or give me some advice since I'm new to this kind of writing thing... I would be really happy if you gave some advice! •ω• I'm gonna try and see if I could get my schedule back on the rails since it crashed weeks ago since responsibilities have been piling up. Like serious, I have over a hundred emails to look at. I'm getting stressed out a lot lately. Btw check out Bumblefree's tumblr which is : Corparaljaegerssweetass. She's really kind and she makes amazing fanart! But if you ship bottom Levi and you just wanna go to see bottom Levi then don't go since she doesn't draw or reblog it. Btw srry if I butchered the name..

  * This is like a author note kind of thingy so **_READ THE NOTES AT THE TOP_**
  * _****_also my tumblr is Bunnynarwhale. I have a ask box that hopefully works right so check it out please! (,•ω•,).




	12. Another Author's Note

I LIVE!!!  
Hey guys! You guys are probably sitting on you computer, tablet, phone ,etc.. thinking 'WHY THE HELL HASN'T KRACKER UPDATED?!' or something among the lines of 'Is she even alive?' Well you see, I have a valid excuse for why I haven't updated in the last few weeks. I had NO INTERNET. 0%. NADA. ZILCH. I am so sorry! ;A;. BUT while I had no internet. I have been busy making little digital paints and writing the background story(s? maybe I don't know) of the shifters. So once I finish writing the background story(s?), I shall post them after the main fic is done! so please hold on a little longer! I will also post the little digital paints I have been working on onto my Tumblr, so you can check it out there! What else... Oh yeah! Thank you guys who still put up with my shit while waiting for updates on my story! Since I'm new (not so much anymore but you get what I mean), it makes me real happy that people like what I write. And I also thank people for all of the kudos and reads I get! AGAIN, Thank you all so much! ;w; Well, enough of my annoying speech, BYE! <3


	13. (Filler chapter) cloaked man in the hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM LATE. I KNOW. Listen, when you have school starting back up and buying supplies AND working on a long ass backstory, shit can get crazy. That's not a excuse for taking years though, What? I'm LAZY.

A cloaked man stood by the window of Eren's room under the protection of darkness, standing there before turning and walking away with a cigar between their lips.

He walked into a forest the scouts used to train with maneuver gear, fucking last low bean us and stepping over rocks and other obstacles. He walked for sometime before coming across a dirt road that was separated by a fence. He waited for a bit against a tree. Silence was what surrounded him before he could hear the faint sound of a carriage's wheels along with horses clattering hooves.

The black carriage came to a stop, a fat merchant along with a lackey stepping out; the merchant having a shit eating grin on his face, the lackey was sweating bullets.

"Did you.... Gather the information?"

"Where is he....."

He looked taken aback before saying "he sent me of course! He didn't trust some rat like you to--" he was cut off by the mysterious man grabbing his shirt collar and bringing him close.

"Your boss either didn't warn you about the dangers of fucking with me or doesn't want your ass alive....tch... Listen, I don't have time to dawdle and have tea with you, ya fat fuck. This rat here can actually have a bullet driven through your thick head if you annoy me further...just try me...."

 

He growled The merchant was sweating violently from fear. Really, he had not been thinking this would have been a easy talk but for it to go to shit already? "Your gonna take me to where he is right now before I pop a bullet up your ass... Don't think I won't do it...."

He threw the merchant on the ground, him scrambling to get up and open the door for the masked man to pass through. He then went in, the scared lackey last as the carriage started. The ride filled with a tense silence. The ride was two hours long before they appeared in the countryside, a bunch of damages buildings lining the road.

They continued for about ten minutes before a burnt down chruch came it on view. They stepped out and walked up the steps to the chruch, opening the tall double wooden doors. The mystery man walked up behind the podium and moved a rug that revealed a hidden latch, pulling it he opened it to see a ladder leading down.

He climbed down it, leaving the two men upstairs. He walked down the long corridor once he reached the bottom; coming into a dome like room with glowing Crystal pillars lining the walls and keeping it from caving in. He walked, footsteps echoing before he yelled "COME OUT BITCH!"

A few moments later, a long brown haired woman with purple eyes came out. "Did you find the shifters~?"

"Yeah ya whore. What else do you want?"

The woman giggled before sultry circling the man her sequenced cocktail dress hugging her frame. "You... Could get me that Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt.... They are strong and have a fire inside them... I want to out that fire out and break them! Bring them to me and you shall he payed a hefty reward...~"

The masked man weighed his options before agreeing. "Ok bitch but if the plan goes to shit, I will have your head.." With that he left. The purple eyed woman giggled evilly. Her plan would work. For sure.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shitty chapter. People are waiting for a update so I gave 'all a filler chapter. It have a Wattpad account by the way. Search for the shifters on Wattpad and you can find me. I have more books on there.


	14. sneak peek of the shifters backstory

I spoke up first "Oi! What the hell do you idiots want?" A tall blonde kid tched at me, getting a annoyed look on his face. "Tch, who you calling a idiot?! It's you both who are idiots since none of ya' ain't running yet!" His other bullies started agreeing with him. I got out of my stance and shook my head with my eyes closed.'These dumbasses...' A quiet voice to my right spoke "Listen, I don't know who you neglected pieces of shit are, but i do know that you're bosses obivously couldn't give a shit about any of you since they didn't bother to warn you imbeciles about us." A chubby kid with a bandana around his neck shouted out "OH YEAH?! WHO ARE YOU GUYS THEN?!" 

It was quiet for a few moments until the 10 year old said "My name is Eren Jaeger and this is my big brother, Berik Jaeger. I'm sure you've heard of us? You know, the ones who made wanna-bes like you guys have broken bones? The ones who could destroy your little brains in minutes? oh wait, you guys don't have any..." he ended in a growl. Now ya see, my little brother gets what humans call 'blood thristy' when he's annoyed to a very high level or straight up pissed and right now, he's almost about to reach the breaking point. That's the main reason why people don't mess with us since I have that same feature as him. We got it from our parents. The good thing about it though is that Eren and I are REALLY harrd to piss off if we like you.  
If not, then we get annoyed super quick.

The leader of the little group got a scared look on his face but covered it with a look of rage instead. He stepped forward yellimg "OH YEAH?!" and pushed Eren to the cobblestone ground, causing himto scrap his elbow. I could tell my little bro snapped at that moment as i did as well. Eren got up and glared at the leader who pushed him down. I glared at them all and got into a stance. The group of pre-teens charged forward, the leader and the short one going for Eren while two tall kids went for me. When the two idiots got close enough, i punched a tall brown hair kid in the nose causing him to cry out in pain and grab it, giving me an opening. I swung my other arm towards his head, knocking him out in the process. 

The other kid was coming at me but then i did a kick to his stomach and uppercut to his chin. I round house kicked him causing him to go unconcious. I looked to where Eren was an saw that he had finshed the short, chubby one but was having trouble with the tall one. I watched him as he elbowed the teen in the stomach, getting the leader low enough to drop kick him. He began to tighten his legs around teens' neck just enough to cut off his air but not crack his neck. The kid was hitting Eren wherever he could but Eren is stronger than he looks. After a while, the kid blacked out from air loss. Eren got up and checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead. After making sure the kid wasn't dead, got up from the kneeling position he was in   
and nodded to me.

The brothers continued to walk to their meet up place to where their friends were already waiting for them, leaving to unconscious kids behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE! The final product will have better spelling checks I swear! How was that anyway for a sneak peek?
> 
> tell me in the comments below please!


	15. Too much brotherly love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Berik seem to be a little too close for Levi's comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting this story started back up. I am serious when I say to check out my Wattpad account because for one thing, There are better stories on there. 
> 
> Second, my writing style has gotten better
> 
> Third, a better update schedule. 
> 
> So please just check it out. It's the same name as my ao3 account

Eren woke up surprisingly well. He wasn't over heated, moaning, or producing slick as much as before which was weird but whatever.

He stretched and was about to say good morning to Annie when he realized that she was in a different room and it was the middle of the day…

SHIT

Eren wasn't a soldier here, he knew this already, but that wasn't the reason why he was currently getting spare clothes and brushing his hair like crazy.

It was because today was combat practice, the day the shifters had to show the higher ups (Levi, Hangi, Mike, Erwin etc.) their fighting styles and moves in general.

Berik and Ymir still hadn't told them about heir own powers since they didn't know how to tell them without being possibly kicked out of the legion.

Eren got his clothes together (normal outfit in anime) and ripped the door open, bolting for the shower room.

It was midday so everyone was carrying out orders, training with the 3Dmg in the forest they had, or cleaning out the stables under captain Levi's orders.

While jogging with his knee length heair bobbin up and down, Eren bumped into someone with a familiar scent. Looking up, he saw Berik with a neutral expression that quickly changed into a small smile/smirk, eyes lighting up with happiness, curiousness, and mischievousness at the appearance of his little brother.

"Hey little bro. Where you going with yourself looking like a earthquake happened in your room?"

Eren switched his clothes to his other hand to reach up to his neck and scratch it sheepishly.

"Well, as you can see, I woke up late and needed to get ready for the sparring practice today…?"

Berik shook his head while laughing softly. His brother was sure a dunce sometimes.

"Well, don't let me slow you down. I only was coming to his way to tell you that Annie and the rest including me and Ymir want to talk to you whenever your free today. It's important. Well, bye."

Waving a fair well, Berik left the corridor. Eren stood there for a bit before starting up his jog again, he did not want to be late and face captain Levi's wrath.

~*~

After taking a shower in the shared bathroom between the males, he walked out with his hair tied into a low ponytail, not really caring, and went out back to where everyone was gathering.

When he arrived, Mikasa and Armin turned to him in greeting, the others having not noticed him yet.

"Hey...Eren...? Did I say it right?"

Armin asked sheepishly. The shifter nodded in affirmative.

"Hello Armin and Mikasa. Have the higher ups gathered yet?"

He made a move to stand in between them, the two not minding one bit as they looked on ahead in the empty clearing for the shifters to demonstrate their skills as people around them conversed.

Mikasa shook her head no

"They said they would be a little late due to some paper work they had to fill out. It won't be long though"

Eren hmmd. So they had time to spare...

"How about w-"

"Eren!"

 

He turned his head to the direction of where he heard his name to see Reiner, Annie, and Berthold waving him over.  Reiner cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted

 

"All the Shifters have to group up over here! So get your big ass over here!"

 

Not feeling amused by Reiner's jab at the end, Eren turned to the two humans to say goodbye and walked over to the others. He missed the look of sadness in Armin's eyes as he left.

After reaching where his family was, Eren let a small smile take over his face.

"What's up?"

"Eh. Nothing much. What about you?"

Reiner asked

"Same. Are Berik and Ymir gonna show up?"

Annie decided to answer him this time

"To be honest, they aren't sure themselves. They told us that they would tell the higher ups that they were shifters as well but they haven't said a thing yet..."

The small group of friends continued to converse; only stopping when they heard a eccentric yelling that was from Hangi.

The woman bounded to the middle of the circle before she yelled out

"Sorry for making all of you guys wait around but finally we are done with that boring paper work! I tried to get both Commander bushy brows and captain small di--ugh!"

She was caught off by brick getting brown at her. Moments later, Levi emerged with a deep scowl painted on his face.

"Damn Shitty goggles...Alright you fucks! You all know why you're here so get into position! All the shifters here get in the middle!"

His deep voice rung out. Levi received many salutes before they scrambled to get into their stances and in less then 45 seconds, everyone finally stood still in their place.

It took all that time for Hangi to rise up from the ground a bit disheveled as she switched out her broken glasses for new ones and wiped her face with a spare cloth.

A bit taken aback, the woman laughed nervously.

"Well Levi. You couldn't have held back--"

"No."

She got a immediate rejection from the solid faced man. Her shoulders slumped in exasperation and acceptance before her eccentric auto came back immediately.

"Well, now that everything is ready; only thing we're missing is Erwin himself!"

"Which won't be needed"

Hangi flinched hard and laughed nervously when she heard Erwin out of no where, Levi as expected, wasn't effected.

"Can we get on with this shit storm now...?"

The tall man irritably questioned.

Erwin sighed but nodded as he faced the crowd of soldiers before him. Taking a deep breath, his strong voice rung out.

"Alright. Everyone, as told before, you should know why you are here. It is a combat test to see if the shifters' abilities. Now, may I warn you all that if anyone interferes, you will be immediately stuck with cleaning duty under Levi's supervision for the next 3 months."

People began to mumble about the pain they would be in if they did interfere.

"Quiet down! Alrighty. If the Shifters could step forward and tell us about any dangers we should be aware of when you use your abilities , it would be highly appreciated."

There was some shuffling around before the group we all know and love came stepping forward. Reiner took the first turn.

"As a heads up, all of the shifters here deal with nature elemental such as fire, water, earth, and air, some even with lighting and with more than one ability. If we can ask for everyone to step back..?"

"Move back."

Levi's voice was heard and people followed his orders, making a large clearing.

 

"Okay. I deal with lighting and earth and I'm skilled with martial arts."

Annie took her turn

"Water, light, and ice"

Annie was short and to the point like always.

_'Light...?'_

Hangi thought. She would ask them about it later.

 

Berthold went next

"I deal with wind and dark magic elements"

And finally, Eren.

"I'm with Fire and lighting"

Hangi had Moblit taking notes fast as hell, the woman having a crazy look in her eyes already.  
Trying to not lose her head before they even started, Hangi cleared her throats and contained a maniacal giggle that was rising up her throat.

"Well! Now that we have gotten that out the way, let's get on to the exciting part shall we?"

Everyone of the veterans stated to back up even more once they heard Hangi; already knowing what she meant.The recruits, however, stayed where they were, completely oblivious to the chaos that was about to happen.

"Now dearies! Make sure you don't hold back at all okay?"

"Sir yes sir!"

They said while saluting the Major as she backed up as well but just enough that was Hangi's preference.

"So..we just have to fight each other?"

Questioned Reiner.  Hangi nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yup!  That's the only thing you have to do! Unless you would like to volunteer to do more~?"

Reiner quickly declined.

"No we're good! Just give us a minute to plan this out."

The four got into a small circle and began to whisper.

"Alright sir dumbass how should we plan this?"

Said Annie in a annoyed tone. She was pissed at Reiner for some reason.  Well, more than usual at least.

"Well you damn Ice Queen, we should go off into pairs and the two strongest go against each other in the end!"

He whisper shouted to her.

"But don't we already know who's the strongest here and who's the weakest? No offense..."

Berthold said.

"None taken. We'll do it anyway for the humans to see since they obviously don't believe us enough to just let it go."

 

A chorus of affirmations were whispered. Mean while, Levi, Erwin, and Hangi all watched with a curious attention.

 

"What are those brats doing over there..?"

 

Levi questioned with a annoyed look. Even if his Eren was over there, that doesn't mean he would be safe from his never ending OCD and perfectionist traits.

Hangi shrugged even though she knew that Levi wasn't paying attention to her.

"They are probably thinking up plan with how close they are! Oooh! This will be so exciting! With them fighting each other with chaos surrounding them and just oh! Moblit my favorite assistant, make sure you write down everything I say okay?!"

The man sighed but nodded, knowing he had no choice about this.

"Yes Major Hangi.."

Hangi continued to babble on and on though

"I wonder if they would let me experiment around with them? I really hope they do because with the amount of information I could collect about the titan species and possibly where hey came from--! Oh dear, I have to compose myself for such a amazing and fun occasi--!"

"We're ready down here!"

Came Reiner's shout as he waved at the superiors. Erwin held up a hand to calm everyone's voices down before telling them,

 

"You may begin"

Nodding to each other, to little Axoimian group spread out, Annie and Eren going to the sidelines while Berthold and Reiner stepped up to fight.

 

Annie crouched down until she was on only one knee and placed one hand on the ground. The Earth began to shake before four large crystal like pillars surrounded Berthold and Reiner, creating a space where they could fight.

Hangi had the strong urge to just run over there and try and take a few samples of the mysterious pillars that seemed to even glow but Erwin's hard gaze kept her in place, her form vibrating with ill-controlled excitement. Levi rose a eyebrow but didn't say anything, staying quiet until the show really starts. It was quiet before all of a sudden, the bonded shifters launched at each other, creating miniature clouds of dust where they just were.

They both sprinted at each other before Berthold launched himself in the air before coming down at Reiner at a incredible speed, a kick aimed at the burly blond's head.

The alpha blond just side-stepped the move, grabbing onto Bert's leg before throwing him across the clearing; he was gonna land into the dirt painfully but upright was his position quickly so that he landed on his feet, sliding back with dirt flying up everywhere.

Reiner wore a smirk on his face as he came forward at the same time as his mate, him countering Berthold's kick with his fist which created a small sound wave with the smith of power used.

They kept going at it, hitting each other with series of punches, kicks, and dodges. It was sometime before Annie shouted out loud

"Elements are valid!"

Berthold smiles before it grew sinister, teeth sharpening with a crazed look getting in his eyes as well as Reiner. A dark color began to spread over the tall male's body, almost having the design of cracked glass before it stopped just of his neck and below his left eye.

This caused many people to be of alarm as Erwin immediately grew suspicious.

"Why do they look like that"

It wasn't a question, simply a demand. Eren answered the clueless blond who stared at him with cold, assessing eyes.

"That, is what happens when you deal with dark magic elements...It can take over your body and mind with how strong the pull is, the host losing all sense of humanity sometimes but this is why we have Annie. She can take them out of that trance so that the damage doesn't become too serious..."

He said as a sweat drop glided down the side of his face, his eyes narrowing. In less than ten seconds, a sword formed in Berthold's right hand before he went at Reiner who stomped into his foot into the earth beneath him, a solid rock like shield covering his leg.

He raised it and the armor of sorts met Berthold's sword which caused sparks to fly. Hangi could not believe her eyes, she was jogging in place with the amount of energy pent up inside of her, she was talking so fast that Moblit was having a hard time keeping up.

"Look at them clash together! The sparks that had flown off and the sound wave that was created at the impact! The way that they're fight is just spectacular! Oh I can't wait to experiment on them!"

This gained her a few looks but she paid them no mind, simply clapping he hands in glee like a child and marveling at it all as she watched Berthold and Reiner go at it with each other. She, however, had failed to notice Annie and Eren's growing concern that was riding at a rapid rate. They both knew that Reiner and Berthold could stop at any minute now, but things seemed to be getting more hostile. Reiner had began to peel his lips back in a snarl, his teeth had gotten pointer while he was sending out a multitude of rocks out at Berthold who was slicing them down without a hitch. Eren could also feel Annie growing weaker and weaker as she was trying her hardest to contain most of the magic inside the barrier she had made, her face sweating greatly as her chest began to rise up and down more noticeably.

Eren clutched the key that was on his neck on piece of strong string, dread filling his gut almost up to the point of anxiety. He knew that the anxiety was for a reason to when all of a sudden, time seemed to slow down as he watched all four of the pillars beak apart into large shards; Annie falling into unconscious.

Everyone around them screamed and yelled in terror when they saw Berthold get thrown into the crowd with a crash, him making a blast of wind blow everyone back as he got up again. Reiner came down into him before smashing his fist into the ground where his mate was before, standing upright before his eyes began to faintly glow a gold. It was then that Eren, Ymir and Berik who had been watching in the crowd, leaped into action.

Eren jumped into the air before landing a few feet away, mumbling something before a large fire tornado spewed out of nowhere before it solidify into a crystal that separated both Reiner and Berthold. It was to make sure that these two couldn't get out no matter what even though it took large amount of energy to do. He could feel the vibrations of them slamming there bodies into the crystal. He looked at Berik and Ymir who nodded there heads before he expanded he crystal like a dome, a gate of fire being opened to let them all through.

The superiors and soldiers watched in rapt attention as they three began to attack without mercy, beating the two down in a matter of minutes. Eren then mumbled something again, letting the dome disappear before facing the superiors.

"Commander Erwin, we would advise if you would tell everyone to leave the area to avoid further damages."

The blond man nodded and without missing a beat, told them to clear the area. It was now bustling with soldiers who were leaving, some mumbling about what they had witnessed merely moments ago. Eren scanned the area, seeing that the crowd of young and old soldiers had quickly dissipated. Ymir and Berik had begun to walk over, grim expressions on their faces.

"Now, none of you can not tell me this was a accident cuz' Bert and Reiner over there have never done that before..."

Ymir said to them while scratching her neck in a sheepish manner. Berik nodded in agreement

"For once, I agree with you. Eren almost got hurt and I don't know what I would do if that happened.."

Ymir made a over exaggerated barfing motion at that, hating this lovey-dovey crap Berik was forcing onto Eren who was kneeling beside both Reiner and Berthold, checking for injuries.

"You know, Berik, Eren will never love your ass since you're his brother. I suggest you give up now before you hurt both him and yourself..."

She spoke the truth to him. Prolonging this one-sided love was not healthy for the soul, she knew from experience with her mate, Historia. However, Berik was stubborn as all hell just like Eren.

"Listen. I've known him longer than any of you guys combined alright! He only needs me in his life!"

A snarl resounded, which Eren turn with a questioning look on his face, curious on what they were talking about.

",,,Nii-san? are you two seriously fighting, again? What is it this time?"

Eren was tired of Ymir and Berik arguing about various things. After a while, you would think you're use to it...Berik was about to answer when she saw Reiner stand up, staggering, but still stand up nonetheless. What had her about to shout at the brunet was how Reiner raised his arm in the air and punched quickly, almost like how one would deliver a final blow to their opponent.

"EREN!!"

Too late. a blinding pain erupted in the brunets' stomach, his wide mismatched eyes looking down to see a bloody arm impaling it. Eren couldn't even groan loudly in pain before he blacked out, falling off of the arm.

~*~

Eren groaned in his sleep, the air was a bit stuffy and made it hard for him to breathe. He sat up but ending up going into a coughing fit. He felt is head being tipped back and cool water flowed into his mouth, down his throat. The brunet was grateful for that since his mouth did feel dry as the deserts. The cup that was placed to his plush lips left, him finally getting a good look at who did that for him.

"Thanks, Berik..."

The raven smiled at him with a unknown emotion swirling in his eyes. Eren glanced at the window to see the sun setting over the great wall with birds flying to their homes, into the outside world. He was quiet as well as Berik before his brother asked him a question.

"How do you feel..?"

That brought him back, Eren placing a hand over his slightly steaming abdomen.

"I've been better.."

Warm arms enveloped him, a hug being blessed upon him. Eren hugged Berik back who then decided to kiss him on the cheek.

"Cadet. You're on cleaning duty for the next three months under my command."

A strong voice with a slight hint of anger appeared which made Eren flinch with the authority and stealth. How the hell did he not hear him come in?!? Berik seemed to be a bit peeved as he turned to face Captain Levi who stood in the doorway.

"Sir, may I ask why that may be?"

Levi rose a eyebrow.

"Why? First of all, you interfered in the combat practice which is also disobeying a order from the commander himself. Secondly, you and that other cadet, Ymir, withheld valuable information from us higher-up, earing you three months of cleaning duty. Hell, I should double it for you coming in here without permission..."

Berik tched angrily before storming out of there, but not before promising a threat to Levi.

"Eren is mine you damn human..! If you ever try to make a move on him, I won't hesitate to fight you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love triangles anyone?
> 
> also, this was meant to be a Christmas present for you guys but I'm a day late :p.
> 
> HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments so I know how to improve this fic ;~;
> 
> Also u may have noticed but this chapter is basically how The Axiomian tribe works so real story is actually next chapter.
> 
> I'm also gonna be doing other fic Ideas if this one doesn't work out so yeah cant wait!
> 
> Also tell me if u want a continuation of this fic!


End file.
